Supernatural Slayer
by baxter21
Summary: Bobby is dead. Now as Sam and Dean sift through his personal items they stumble across a map detailing the most demonically challenged town in America. Sunnydale.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Buffy the vampire slayer nor Supernatural.**

**A/N: This is a mash-up of my two favorite TV shows hope you enjoy. Its set around season 8 of supernatural and for BTVS Season 7 (Pre potentials) **

Chapter 1

Bobby was dead. Shot in the head by the leviathan leader dick roman. It was because of this fact that Sam entered bobby's study with mixed feelings. One was of deep grief that he couldn't save his friend the other guilt. They planned to go through all bobby's files which to Sam seemed like they were prying into a part of Bobby they shouldn't. But Dean was adamant that bobby had a plan or some info on the Leviathans so not a day after Bobby's improvised cremation they ram shackled bobby's study. "Dean...even if Bobby knew anything different why wouldn't he tell us before" Sam said while throwing yet another useless file. this one on the correct procedure to dismiss an angry spirit. "Because Sam Bobby always had something there is something in here I know it". But as the day rolled on and the search brought up less and less each time he began to doubt his own belief. "Hey Dean I got something" Sam called nose deep in a collection of maps and files.

"What?" Dean called impatient due to the lack of useful info.

"It's map of california" Sam replied laying it flat on the table. The mp itself was pretty standard except for the large red ring around one town. "Bobby recorded at least 12,000 demonic activity in one year alone"

"One year" Dean said in disbelief.

"Yeah there's a name written here too err...Buffy Summers"

"Buffy? she sounds hot"

"Whatever you wanna check it out"

"What with the leviathans still running around"

"Look bobby tagged this as important and obviously this Buffy Summers means something...besides this is a job not just some recon on leviathans were we come out more confused than when we went in"

"Fine but I'm driving and whoever this Buffy Summers girl is"

"yeah"

"I saw her first" Sam chuckled as they made their way over to the impala which was parked outside in the car boneyard. It gleamed in the midday sun. "So why do you think there was no hunter on the job their?" Sam asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Don't know but there's gotta be a legit reason" With that he turned the ignition and the set off on the road completely unaware of the forces binding them closer to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it.**

chapter 2

The glossy black impala shrieked to a halt outside the coffee shop. the midday Californian sun shone high in the sky casting gloomy looking shadows across the sidewalk. within the car Sam turned to Dean and said "You know for a town with the highest death count in the US you'd think people would be I don't know a little scared"

"Yeah I know but hey people just gotta suck it up and move on"

"yeah...But Bobby thought it had something to do with a thing called a slayer"

"A what? is that a band or something"

"Don't know he mentions it twice but then there's just nothing. But I did some digging on that name Buffy summers"

"Yeah"

"According to this undertakers website she died like one year ago"

"So what she's a hunter who died in the crossfire so what that happens like everyday"

"Yeah but how many of them get employee of the month at a burger restaurant"

"Hmm...So what she's a demon"

"I don't know what she is but I think we'd better keep an eye on her"

"Agreed"

Willow walked out of the sunnydale library her red hair blowing in the wind. As she began to walk down the stone steps her ears pricked up when she heard little snippets of a conversation."Slayer...Buffy Summers...Have to keep a watch on her". she calmly pulled out her cell phone and dialed the house.

"Hello summers residence"

"Buffy it's me"

Oh hey Will"

"There's two men sat in some god awful car and from what I overheard are watching you"

"You think they're..."

"I don't know"

"So someones coming to kill me..."

"I think so"

"Thanks for the heads up will".

"Sure" she hung up and continued on her way to UC Sunnydale. Mean while back at slayer HQ Buffy calmly walked over to her chest. Kneeling down she sorted through an assortment of medieval weaponary before settling on a simple short sword. As she stood up her younger sister Dawn walked through the front door already back from the new high school. "Hey...We killing something"

"Not something someone"

"Someone...Like an actual person"

"Yep according to will there's two men watching me"

"What are you gonna do"

"I'm gonna give 'em something to watch"

Sam and Dean walked casually down the sidewalk,well as casually as you can when your loaded down with a small armory all strapped to various parts of you body. "So you think somethings gonna happen tonight"

"I think that a town doesn't get the highest death rate in America without something happening every night"

"Well.." Sam was cut short when they heard sounds of fighting from around the corner. As they drew their guns a blonde haired woman flew from the alley shortly followed by a disfigured man. They watched as the woman fled towards the cemetery they quickly cocked their guns and followed.

They ran quickly as they saw the woman turn a corner with the thing hot on her heels. They turned the corner and Dean shouted "HEY". The thing turned and stared at them with a mixture of amusement and hunger. "GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" the woman shouted puling something from inside her jacket.

"We're here to help you"

"Help me!" she cried. The thing ,which up until now had been stood between them, began running straight towards Sam. He fired three bullets all of which hit its chest directly. It stood still and looked down. It looked back at Sam and laughed. The woman ran towards it and stabbed it in it's back. Sam and Dean watched in amazement as it exploded into a cloud of dust. "What the hell do you think you're doing here" the woman demanded brushing of ash from her jacket.

"Honey it's what we do"

"Oh great a jack ass" she retorted.

"What's your name" Sam asked.

"Buffy summers how about you" she asked.

"Wait your Buffy Summers"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say your the two weirdos who were supposed to be watching me" Buffy said.

"I think you'd better come with us" Dean said. Buffy laughed before walking up and stared into Deans eyes. "What...think you can take me?"

"Any day sister"

"Okay...Give me your best shot" she said before offering her chin.

"I'm not gonna hit you" Dean said.

"Oh well tat works for me" she said before her fist connected with Deans chin and he flew backwards, landing on a tombstone and falling unconscious.

"DEAN"Sam yelled before pointing his gun at Buffy who merely laughed and swung her leg which connected with the back of Sam's head. He fell crumpled to the floor lost in the sweet embrace of took out her cellphone and dialed a number. "Hey Xander how big is your trunk?".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK so this chapter 3 of supernatural slayer. Got a good review from dreameralways so thanks for that review. Enjoy! ;).**

Chapter 3-

The pain woke him. Dean blinked his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the basement. He looked up and found that he was bound by thick heavy iron shackles. He scanned the room looking for his brother. The sound of someone coming down the basement stairs made him snap his head back so fast he received a twinge of pain. Buffy Summers walked to dean and crouched down and stared intently at his face. "There a reason I'm shackled unless you know you wanna get freaky which from what I can guess about you, you don't do very often"

"Do you ever stop being a jack ass" She asked," And the shackles are for insurance that you don't try to kill me or my friends"

"Wasn't the plan we just wanted to talk"

"When you wanna talk with somebody you ask them to go for coffee you don't stalk them"

"Well what can I say I like to mix things up a little"

"What ever, so why Mr Dean Winchester did you decide to talk to me" She asked again rising from her crouched position she then began to pace around the basement. "We saw this place on a map tracking demonic activity saw your name put to and two together and here we are"

"So what you came to...soak up the demonic scenery"

"Pretty much"

"Well we'll just see if your brother has anything to say about why you're here"

"Wait...how did you know my name" he called as she began to once again ascend the stairs.

"It's what I do" she relied before plunging dean into near enough darkness where his only source of light was the small basement window. "Crap" he said as he began to struggle against the strong bonds of the shackles.

"He's not waking up" Dawn said as she and willow stood over Sam, Who at this point was tied securely to a wooden chair. "Maybe he's faking" Willow suggested.

"Hmm" Dawn said before Buffy strode into the room.

"He awake yet" She asked.

"No...Not yet at least"

"What a baby I didn't even hit him that hard" She said. As Buffy turned to inspect the contents of her weapons chest he began to stir. "Oh god my head"

"Oh and the sleeping prince returns" Buffy said. Sam looked down to his wrists which were tied with nylon rope. He immediately began to struggle against his bounds. "Dawn Homework..Now"

"But I wanna stay for the interrogation" She whined.

"Dawn..."

"Fine...Never get to have any fun around here" She said as she slumped moodily out of the room. Once her loud footsteps had ceased Buffy turned back to Sam who was still struggling against his bonds. "OK I wanna who you guys work for, why you were following me and is the first connected to it" She demanded. "We don't work for anybody and what's the first?"

"Don't act dumb" Willow said taking her place by Buffy side.

"I'm not acting I really don't know"

"OK why were you watching me" Buffy said bending down to put her face inches away from Sam's.

"Your name was written on a map we found in our friend Bobby singers study"

"That's impossible Bobby's dead"

"We're friends of his"

"How do I know you didn't Kill him"

"I might be able to help with that" Willow said raising her hand," There's this ancient pagan ritual where you can project memories to weed out the wicked from the righteous or something".

"What do you need"

"Nothing I just say a spell and then You", she said pointing at Sam," Need to remember any memory where you and your brother where with Bobby".

"Ok"

"Do it...Fast". Willow knelt in front of Sam and placed her hands over his. she closed her eyes and chanted in a low whisper "Spiritus veritatem audiunt clamor meus ostendere mihi verum post mendaciis. da mihi veram veritate educet". Suddenly a scene played out in front of them much like a hologram in old sci-fi movies. Dean sam and Bobby were sat watching the usn set drinking beers. the scene ended as quickly as it had started. "Go get his brother from the basement" Buffy ordered. As willow left Buffy pulled a small knife from her jeans pocket and sliced the rope freeing Sam's hand. "So am I gonna get an explanation"

"About what"

"Everything". As soon as he had uttered the last word the windows smashed and two bringers dived in their silver knives shining in the dim moonlight. "Maybe later right now I gotta deal with the uninvited"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long delay...my bad but here is chapter 4 hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"So this happen often" Dean asked putting his gun back in his pants.

"Pretty much much" Buffy replied rolling a bringers body to the back of the door. when she was satisfied that the body had been safely stored she turned and looked at Sam and dean who both now stood awkwardly in her living room. "OK the suns not due for another 4 hours at least so I gotta get patrolling and I want you she said pointing at Sam," To come with me and Dean...I want you to stay here"

"Why do I get babysitting duty"

"Judging by the way you fight you can protect my sister better than he could" She said pointing at Sam.

"Hey" he exclaimed.

"Sorry it's the truth" she pulled on her leather jacket before loading up with an axe and several stakes.

"Do you really need that many" Sam asked.

"You'd be surprised". They walked out of the front door and into the cool crisp evening air. Before she began walking she turned to Dean and said" If anything happens I will remove body parts and these ones I think your gonna miss" Dean looked at her confused before following the blade of the axe to his groin before giving out a small squeak. Smiling she turned and walked out with Sam in tow.

The grass was wet with evening dew. The small water droplets reflected the moonlight giving the ground a strange glowing look. After a few moments of uneasy silence Sam turned to Buffy and asked her "So spill the first what is it"

"OK there's a reason our demons are different"

"And that is"

"the demons you hunt are creations of Lucifer a severely pissed off angel while the demons I hunt are creations of the First"

"And the first is"

"The first evil before Lucifer before earth for some reason it's having a tantrum and we're stuck in the cross fire"

"Wow that's a lot of pressure"

"I'm used to it"

"Really when did you begin hunting"

"OK look Sam there's a difference between me and you OK your only hunting because your pissed at the things that killed your mom and girlfriend...I hunt because it's my destiny it's what I was born to do"

"Wow that's deep"

"yeah well you'd be surprised how many times I've had to say that whole speech"

"So you know about demons what baout angels?"

"Ha they wouldn't dare cross my path"

"Why not have you got a way to kill them"

"Sam I'm the descendant of a long lie of mystical warriors who was blessed with strength and power beyond humanity angels fear the slayer"

"They do but why..." he was cut short by a large group of vampires that emerged from the gloom.  
Sam raised his weapon but before he could strike those nearest Buffy said" Stop...If you were coming o fight you'd have attacked already what do you want"

"We came to tell where the first is holed up"

"But why would a group of vampires tell us the location of your master"

"Not all things want the first to take over I mean look at this place the sights the smell all the humans walking around like meals on wheels it's fantastic why would i get rid of that"

"So wheres the first"

"It has forbidden us to say but there is one way you can find the first"

"You can't even be considering doing this"

"Look I've made up my mind do you really think you or anyone else can change that"

"Buffy Bobby died the last itme we faced these things"

"Sam I accept death I face it each time I leave my house Hell I died before I'm doing this just go back to my house get the others and wait for my signal then come get me"

" and whats your signal"

"Just follow the sounds of fighting" She dropped all her weapons and walked from the side of the crypt where Sam hid to two smartly dressed obviously out of place men who looked at her with a mixture of joy and sickening hate. "Take me to the first" the each grabbed an arm and pulled her along to a limousine. she stepped into the darkened limousine.

"Hello Buffy Summers"

"Hello Dick Roman"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! so this is the final chapter of this story so I hope it has a satisfying end for you. Enjoy!**

chapter 5

"You just let her get take" Willow exclaimed as Sam reeled from the blow that had come from nowhere.

"OW...No I didn't just let her go she ran off towards the leviathans"

"Whoa the leviathans are here now"

"What are leviathans" Dawn piped up from the stair case.

"They're creatures that escaped form purgatory and now wanna take over the world which by the way is cliche nowadays" Dean replied.

"So Buffy's gone the leviathans are here the first has the only person here with a chance of figuring out why" Xander said.

"Wow could ya point out the less obvious" Willow said turning her gaze away from Sam.

"I'm just saying...what do we do now" Xander asked.

"I don't know".

The first stood in the center of the ram shackled partially burned building. It had taken on the visage of Buffy and when she heard footsteps turned to look as the leviathans shuffled their way through the door frame. "My lord" Dick said bowing with superb grace.

"Dick...It's been six million years since we last spoke six" She hissed venomously.

"My lord we tried but we were trapped in.."

"yes and while you were enjoying a lovely vacation in purgatory I was stripped of my powers and thrown into the universe without even a body"

"M...My deepest apologies"

"Do not forget who created you...All of you", the first said staring at the others who averted their gaze in fear," Do you know the reason that you have ceased to exist"

"N..No my lord"

"You come here I assume with a gift"

"Yes...yes the slayer...BRING HER IN" he called to the leviathans who gratefully accepted the excuse to flee from their vengeful creator. " I hear you have been busy"

"Yes we are planning.."

"I'm not interested in your petty plans for world domination or whatever just makes sure you stay out of my way or I'll send you to a place so bad it'll make purgatory look like kiddie land".

"Yes my lord" As Dick finished grovelling Buffy was thrown at the feet of the first bound by thick iron shackles. "So this is where you've been hiding I gotta say it's lovely I mean a lick of paint a couple of throw pillows you could call it home" Buffy said climbing to her feet.

"Ah the sarcasm begins I do enjoy this part"

"Well strap in cos I got plenty more". Buffy watched as the first morphed into the master.

"What do you expect to happen here hmm",It said in the master soft lilting voice," Your friends would come galloping to the rescue just in the nick of time"

"Your not the Master"

"No you killed him then ground his bones to dust but I thought it would be poetic your end at the hands of the thing that began this whole mess of trouble" He said chuckling darkly as he circled Buffy," Tie her to the wall and then let's have some fun".

"Hey..I think I got something" Sam called typing on his laptop

"Yeah what" Willow asked throwing yet another useless book aside.

"OK so Buffy had her cellphone with her I managed to track down it's gps coordinates to an aboned warehouse"

"What warehouse"

"You know where it is"

"Yeah that's where Spike was holed up after he killed miss calendar"

"Then what are we waiting for" Dean said grabbing a short sword.

"Wait we gotta make one small stop first"

"For what" Willow cried jumping in the back seat of the impala next to dawn.

"Cleaning supplies"

Buffy spat out a mixture of saliva and blood onto the dusty floor. "that all you got my dead grandmother hits harder" the leviathan thug simply smiled and swung another fist this time connecting with Buffy's ribs. A few racks confirmed that she had broken some. The first stood behind them watching with a look of mild disinterest. Then as the leviathan thugs switched she began chuckling which then grew to a laugh which echoed around the room. "And what is so funny about your slow and painful death" the first asked as a leviathan thug bent down to study her face. "This" she said tugging on her chains which knocked loose some building material which crushed the leviathan. "Gotta say next hideout you get make sure it's somewhere structurally sound" She said. The sound of screeching tires was added to the sound of cracking. "Oh and look at that there's my friends just n the nick of time" She said. Dick steeped towards her and prepared himself for fighting "You still have bound hands" He laughed in his natural egotistical way before Buffy's trainer connected with his head. "Who needs arms when you got legs"

"BUFFY" Sam called before throwing a bottle of liquid that when it made contact with a leviathan which had crept behind her the liquid burnt it's skin. He tossed her an axe which she swung decapitating it. "Nice work" He said handing her some bleach. "Well you know me I'm a try hard"

"We could use some help over here" Dean called.

"Ready" he asked

"Always" she replied. As they swiftly dealt with the other leviathans Dick turned to the first which watched the destruction of it's creations with a devoid face. "Go Dick"

"But my lord"

"Get out" the first said revealing it's true voice. Dick shrank away into he shadows disappearing back to his own world. "So this is the first" Dean said," Not very intimidating is it"

"Oh Dean you always did make me laugh" It said morphing into their dead mother.

"Don't you.."

"No Dean", Buffy said before walking up to the first until they were face to face,"If that's the best yu got I'm not scared I will beat you"

"Oh trust me there's more to come much more",It said,"See you around" It blew them a kiss before shrinking into a ball of light and disappearing.

Prologue

Dean and Sam loaded up the trunk as they prepared to leave. Buffy walked and stood against the car. "I'll just go get the other bags" Dean said sensing that this was a private moment. "So your leaving huh"

"Yep I'll be back on the highway in no time"

"Thanks for your help last night"

"No problem...Hey Buffy when this..."

"No...don't say when this is all over you know Sam as well as I do that it'll never be over ever"

"I know it's just I thought..."

"I know" she whispered before standing on tiptoes she pressed her lips to his. She separated leaving Sam feeling warm. She turned around concealing a tear with a casual brush of her hair and walked back into her house and shut the door.


End file.
